Supermarket Confessions
by Tvgir61792
Summary: After the supermarket scene in That's What You Get, Folks, for Makin' Whoopee i decided to write my own version to the scene. T for language and for upandcoming scenes
1. Confessions of an Angry Lorelai

A/N after last Tuesdays episode, like a lot of people I wasn't happy with the supermarket scene so I decided to write my own version, this is my first Gilmore Girls fic so please don't be too mean though I do appreciate constructive criticism. Picks up with the supermarket scene.

"_Hey," said Luke._

"_Well I guess both of us avoiding Doose's didn't work out that well huh," said Lorelai._

"_Well I wasn't avoiding Doose's, this is just the closet market to Liz and TJ's house." _

"_Right, because you're not affected by this, you're not mad, I forgot." _

"_Well I… I was mad, I was really mad." _

"_Yea, I kind of figured."_

"_I know I was a jerk, I was just mad."_

"_I was the jerk, I was such a jerk."_

"_Well, I'm not mad anymore, well that's not true but I won't be, you know, eventually. Really."_

"_Yea?"_

"_Yea."_

"_Okay."_

"_It's not your fault, it's not my fault, it's just were not right together, you know, your you and I'm me. I just want to stop pretending were something else. You don't belong with me, you belong with someone like Christopher, and I just… let's just stop fighting it. OK? You can go back to being Lorelai Gilmore and I'll go back to being the guy in the diner who pours your coffee." _

"_My hands getting cold." _

"_Okay."_

"_Okay." _

(Lorelai's POV.)

'Guy in the diner who pours you coffee, GUY IN THE DINER WHO POURS ME COFFEE, DO I MEAN NOTHING TO HIM! He looked really sad though, maybe he still loves me and he wants me back, STOP IT, Lorelai Gilmore you are not one of those girls, you do not wait around hoping he loves you back. You always say something, you never wait, but why aren't you saying anything now. Why are you talking to yourself. SAY SOMETHING!

"You know your not just the guy whose in the diner and pours me coffee." Did

I just say that aloud?

"What?' said Luke, 'oh crap I did say that aloud.'

"Your more than that to me, Luke, I love you." Oh god I need to stop myself before I say something stupid well too late for that I guess.

"You sure have a funny way of showing it."

"Damn it, Luke! I can't take this anymore. You have no right to treat me like shit, okay yea I did sleep with Christopher that night, but we broke up. We broke up right after you refused to MARRY ME! You said you loved me yet you didn't tell me about your daughter for 2 months Luke, two months, and I forgave you for that. I even postponed our wedding to give you some time to adjust. I never wanted to postpone the wedding and it killed me to do it, but I did it because that's what you wanted and I loved you so I did it. Then you just, I don't know, forgot about me. You never introduced me to April, you never moved into my house completely, you wouldn't let me help with April, you barely even came to see me. I'm sorry but I couldn't take it anymore. After I talked to the shrink I figured out a way to make it all better, by asking you to get married right then and there. Now I realize giving you an ultimatum might not have been the best thing, but god Luke, you said no. You said NO! Do you realize how much that hurt, do you? There was only one way to make you feel that hurt and I knew how to do it. So I slept with Christopher to hurt you I guess. I know that sounds like a stupid excuse but I don't care. I wanted you to hurt just as much as I did! So do not give me your pity bull shit okay!" Stupid, stupid Lorelai, look what you've done now, oh god I practically screamed that. People are looking now, oh they want a show, great I'll give them one.

"I asked you to marry me and you said no. Do not blame this on me okay. People that have no lives are starring at us after I just pulled a Mariah Carey-like meltdown and my hand is getting cold. I… I have to go, bye Luke." Wow great one Gilmore say all of that and just leave.

A/N well there you have it I think I should continue, maybe not. Constructive criticism pleaseeee! Any story, plot lines, reference lines, or even speaking lines are welcomed. I hope you like this; I'm pretty sure if I continue I know where I'm going. I won't tell you what's going to happen though, it will ruin the surprise. Please review!

Tvjunkie


	2. Hopeful Thoughts

A/N so I got two really great reviews really quick so I decided to update. Thanks a lot for those, I'd do personal thank-you's but with the short time I had I figured you would more enjoy an update so here it goes.

I forgot to do a disclaimer last time so here it goes: Unfortunately I only own the first 5 DVD's and all my hopes and dreams for the show. In no way shape or form do I own the Gilmore Girls nor would Lorelai or Rory want to be owned by anyone.

Previously:

"_You know your not just the guy whose in the diner and pours me coffee." _

"_What?' said Luke._

"_Your more than that to me, Luke, I love you."_

"_You sure have a funny way of showing it." _

"_I asked you to marry me and you said no. Do not blame this on me okay. People that have no lives and nosy rubbernecks are starring at us after I just pulled a Mariah Carey-like meltdown and my hand is getting cold. I… I have to go, bye Luke."_

(Lorelai's POV)

"YOU SAID WHAT!"

"Oh please, young beautiful daughter of mine please tell me what you think of what I said." Oh I hope she's not mad, she was pretty angry when I she found out I slept with her dad.

"Honestly?" I nod my head yes. "I'm soooooo happy you said all those things, you needed to say them and he needed to hear them. I still can't believe you told him you loved him. Oh my god what if he comes back for you, what if you guys get back together… oh this is great mom, you guys are going to get back together and your going to, finally, get married!"

"Oh Rory don't get mommies hopes up, now I have to go to work have fun today and if you see Lane tell her congratulations for me."

"I will mom, I love you."

"Love ya too kid, see you later."

"Bye."

Later at the Dragonfly

"YOU SAID WHAT!"

"Sookie you heard me, wow two different people, two same reactions."

"Oh my god, OH MY GOD! Do you realize what this means?"

"What?"

"You guys can get back together!"

"Sookie…"

"This is great Lorelai, why aren't you happy? Don't you want to get back together?"

"Everyone's telling me that were going to get back together and I don't want to get my hopes up. Yes, of course I want to get back together, I want my middle. It's just I don't want to get my hopes up and get hurt that's all. I'm pretty sure he's over us."

"Of course he's not Lorelai, he waited for you for 8 years, and he won't just get over you that quick. I know he loves you, everyone does just look in his eyes."

"If he really loved me and wanted me for that long then he would of said yes when I asked him to elope, he said no, Sookie he said no. Look I think I'm going to head home and have a movie night with Rory to keep my mind off of him, bye Sook."

"Yea bye Lorelai, have fun tonight."

"I will Sookie." (A/N little did she know how MUCH fun she was going to have, little cliffy for you there.)

(Luke's POV)

I'm an ass; I'm an ass, a jerk, the worst person alive. How could I do that to her. How could she do that to me! Though I guess in a way she was right, maybe I caused some of it but not all of it definitely not all of it. I should forgive her, I want to forgive her, no you don't Lucas Danes you are not that kind of guy. You're the kind of guy that waits for the girl of your dreams for 8 years. Then you finally got her. Luke Mr. Monosyllabic Danes got Lorelai Gilmore. And Luke Mr. Monosyllabic Danes was also the guy that let her get away. How could I do that? How did I let her get away, I waited so long as the guy who serves her coffee and then we became boyfriend and girlfriend, then we even got engaged. The wedding was planned the date was set, and I blew all that because I found out I have a kid. God I'm stupid. I just want her back.

Wait she said she loves me, _loves, _me as in present tense. She still loves me. After all I did she still loves me, I have to get her back, I have to. How do I get her back though? I'm sure she didn't wait around for me, she probably is dating Chris. I HAVE TO STOP THESE THOUGHTS. God, I hope she's not with Chris. I have to do something special. Great the one time I absolutely need to do something romantic I can't because I'm not a romantic. There is someone I could ask for help, the one person that means the most to Lorelai.

(Rory's POV)

"Lane come on having a baby is a good thing, I swear."

"Rory my band career is over, done, finished."

"No it's not you can still, wait hold on someone's calling me." I looked down at

the caller ID and its Luke's. Wait a minute Luke's? "Lane Luke is calling me."

"Well answer it."

_"Hello."_

_"Rory? It's Luke."_

_"Luke is everything alright."_

_"Oh yes, I just really need you help with something see…"_

_"Awww Luke of course I help heres what you do…"_

(Lorelai's POV)

Hmmmm what food should I buy for our movie night, Rory's going to love this, oh wait my phones going off, speak of the devil it's that great daughter of mine.

"_Hello the fruit of my loins."_

"_Ew mom gross."_

"_Hey I was thinking about a Rachel McAdams movie night, you know a little Mean Girls, The Notebook, and if your really good maybe we'll watch Red Eye."_

"_Actually that's why I called mom, Lane's having a total meltdown over the pregnancy thing so I think I'm going to stay here tonight, maybe we can have movie night tomorrow?"_

"_Oh yea that's fine" aw man I was really looking forward to this oh well Lane's like my daughter from another mother anyways. "Well okay sweets take care of Lane and reassure her everything's going to be fine, look at how you turned out." _

"_Thanks mom, I'll see you tomorrow, love ya."_

"_Love you too sweets." _Great now I get to be home by myself all night. Just like an old spinster woman. Oh well I'll find something to do. Lorelai pulls up to her house in her jeep and walks to the front door What that on my doorstep, roses? Oh god did Christopher put those there I hope not I would be really angry, I told him it was over why doesn't he ever listen, but their pretty I better go put them in water. walks into house oh wait theirs a card.

A/N Okay there's a cliffhanger. I bet you know who sent the roses but what does the card say? I guess your just going to have to review so I update faster.


	3. Early calls from Babette

A/N okay so I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm not going to give you some lame excuses. One of my new years resolutions was to finish this story. It might be the only resolutions I accomplish. Thanks for all the reviews and I apologize if it gets to corny or OOC but with desperate times comes desperate measures.

Disclaimer: If I owned the show things would be a lotttttt different.

(If confused read last chapter)

_To Lorelai _

_I wish I could express to you how much I regret everything bad I've done to you. I would do anything for you if you would just forgive me. Somehow, someway I will make it up to you._

_Love,_

_You didn't think I was actually going to tell you did you? I know your going crazy wondering who it is but you'll find out soon enough._

'Ughhhhhh you have got to be kidding be who sent me these flowers, was it Luke? It could have been Chris, God I hope it's not Chris' _you'll find out soon enough_ seriously could they get a little more cryptic. Well no sense killing myself over it for alas _you'll find out soon enough _stupid secret admirers. I'll just have my own movie night to take my mind off of things. (Lorelai watches a bunch of movies and goes to bed around 12)

--------------------------------------------(Around 6ish in the morning)----------------------------

(Lorelai is asleep but begins to stir Hears phone ring) 'What the hell is that I swear to God if It's Kirk with his air horn again because Taylor called another freaky emergency town meeting I'm going to throw my fuzzy alarm clock at someone' (Rings again she picks it up)

"What psycho is calling me at 6 in the morning!"

"Lorelai sweetie it's Babette"

"Babette? Is everything alright?!"

"Yes darlin' but see at first me and Morey thought it was really sweet and romantic and there was going to be some serious action goin' on at your house tonight but seriously it's been going on for 5 hours and now were just feeling sorry for the poor guy, can't you just go out there and talk to 'em?"

"Babette what are you talking about?"

"You didn't notice man you really are a deep sleeper I just th.."

interrupts "Babette what are you talking about!!!"

"Darlin' just go look out your window"

"Okay thanks, bye Babette"

"Bye suga' and please be nice to him?" hangs up

Well that was weirder than waking up to those cats (hears something goes to look out window) "OH MY GOD!"

A/N Okay so another cliff hanger but I wanted to get this out incase I don't finish tonight


	4. Musical Messages

A/N Thanks again for all the reviews. I know the last chapter was really corny but it was hard to write something to transition into this chapter. This might be corny also but I don't care. This chapter does include a song (in italics) but I will try and make sure it doesn't get too corny. After my Lorelaish ramble enjoy and please review with constructive criticism.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
_

"What are you doing?"

"Standing outside your house with a boom box all night," said Luke. Lorelai Gilmore could not help but laugh for Lucas Danes was in fact standing outside her house holding a boom box. The laughter soon subsided when she saw how serious Luke's face was.

"Luke you shouldn't be doing this, just go home."

_And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave_

"No."

"No?"

"No, I will not go home until you come out here and let me apologize to you."

"Luke you don't have to."

"Yes I do, I hurt Lorelai Gilmore, something I promised myself I would never let happen."

_'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

Against her better judgment Lorelai went outside to talk to Luke. She had no idea what she was supposed to say to him.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

How does he do it? She is so mad at him for not letting her into his metaphoric "car." For not telling her about April. For not including her in April or his own life. She was just so mad at him but when she saw him standing outside her window it took everything she had to not run out there and jump him.

"Luke you have to explain to me what you're doing?"

"Well I wanted to apologize to you but I knew a simple 'I'm sorry' wasn't going to cut it and we all know I'm not the best with words." Lorelai chuckled softly. "We also know I'm not the most romantic guy." Lorelai had to laugh again. "So I called Rory.."

"You called Rory?" That sneaky child of mine no wonder she "had to take care of Lane, oh I will get her back for this.

"Yea, I hope that's okay I just remembered you mentioning something once about a guy and a boom box in I think _Say Something_?"

"It's _Say Anything,_" He remembers that?

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Oh Luke, he has always been there for me. When ever I needed a shoulder to cry on or a loan for the Inn or even just to complain about my parents he was always there making comments about my eating habits. Stop it Gilmore you need to have your game face on.

"Right so I called Rory and she told me to give you the roses.." So it was Luke. "And she told me all about the movie and the guy and the boom box. Well I tried to find that _In Your Eyes _song but I couldn't find it but I found this CD that Jess left and I thought this song was pretty suiting."

"Jess had an Evanescence CD?" Lorelai had to laugh though as she listened she realized how great this actually was. Maybe I should give Amy Lee a little more credit."

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

"The point is Lorelai is that I love you. I don't know how to say how sorry I am for the whole April thing. I guess I was just jealous that April wouldn't want to hang out with me after she saw how cool you were. I sound like a kindergartener but I don't care. Ever since that night when you came to ask me to elope I've been thinking. I always wanted to marry you Lorelai, since the first day you walked into my diner 10 years ago. (A/N I think that's the current amount?) I screwed up big time that night; I was just so wrapped up in April I didn't even notice you slowly breaking down. It's been killing me that I wasn't able to read you and now every time I hear the bell in my diner I hope it's you walking in but it never is. It kills me not waking up to you asking me for coffee and food." Lorelai had been so wrapped up in Luke's words that she didn't even notice it slowly began to drizzle.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"Luke please just stop."

"No, I want you to know how sorry I am. How sorry I am for hurting that woman that I love so much. Hell if this had been some other guy that hurt you I would be hunting him down to kill him. I promised myself that if you ever even gave me a little chance to date you I would not screw it up but I have and I keep kicking myself in the ass for letting you slip away." And this ladies and gentlemen was the moment that both Luke and Lorelai began to slowly cry.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

I can't take this anymore I have to say something.

"But Luke I screwed up big time too. How can you ever forgive me for that?"

"At first I thought I wasn't going to ever be able to forgive you Lorelai. But now I understand why you did it. I forgive you, no matter what I can't help but to forgive you."

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
_

"I was just so upset Luke. I thought you didn't love me anymore, that you never wanted to get married. I just wanted to hurt you like you hurt me. I was so stubborn. Oh Luke I am so sorry. I never even loved _him_ I just knew he made you so angry."

_But you still have_

_All of me_

"Chris and I will never work out no matter what he does. He will never work because I don't love him. He will never work out because he's not you."

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

"Lorelai you don't have to do this."

"I know I just want you to understand that I tried to convince myself we were over. I tried to convince myself that you didn't love me anymore. No matter what I said to myself it never worked because I never got over you."

"Lorelai I forgive you for everything. Just please forgive me too?"

"Of course I forgive you I should have told you how hurt I was anyways."

"Lorelai Gilmore I love you." Lorelai just stood there smiling unsure of what to do next.

Did we just get back together? Are we just friends? What am I supposed to do? Do I kiss him? And then as if an answer from the big girl in London (God) herself...

"Just kiss him already suga'!" Babette enthusiastically said from her porch.

And Lorelai Gilmore did just that. She kissed Luke Danes (A/N if you were listening to the radio edition of this song this is where the dramatic drum/guitar solo starts) It was no ordinary kiss. It was a kiss not only to make amends but to forgive one another. A kiss so sweet and sensual yet oh so passionate that no one would actually believe this kiss even happened if it wasn't for Babette who was videotaping the entire scene. Lorelai and Luke were so oblivious to anything other that each other that they didn't even realize how drenched in rain they were or even that it was still rain quite heavily while they were kissing. (A/N if you've seen The Notebook just picture that rain kiss.)

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have_

_All of me_

To Be Continued…

Well there you have it, something us Java Junkies really need about right now. I have some ideas where I'm going with the rest of the story but please if you have any suggestions let me know. Hope it wasn't to cheesy for you. BTW incase you didn't already figure it out the song was My Immortal my Evanescence


End file.
